Many vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, include an anti-lock brake system (ABS) that operates to reduce hydraulic pressure in the vehicle brake cylinders if the vehicle wheels lock-up and/or otherwise cease rotating during a braking event. These known systems include components such as a wheel speed sensor, a valve, a pump, a controller, etc. A wheel speed sensor measures a rotational speed of a tone ring and a vehicle wheel speed can be determined based on the measured rotational speed.